


Four Twenty O'Clock

by Shivern



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: A small, quick story written for 4/20, featuring a couple of my OCs.





	Four Twenty O'Clock

They were stressed, both of them. Euda could hardly sit still and, from her desk, she could see Val at his, fidgeting and at the brink of pulling his hair out. A big show was coming for the designer and with it came a whole mountain of paperwork for them both. Neither of them were getting anything done, their patience was stretched too thin. Yet, they couldn't just take a break, there was too little time left. It was a hard place to be, but the fashionable lady had a plan for just this occasion.

Pulling open the bottom drawer, fishing in the back, she found a little, translucent pouch with everything she'd need. A mix of greens and special paper were inside the perfect fix for their troubles. Euda walked out of her office, startling her poor secretary as she sat down on his desk and slid in front of him.

"M-Miss Euda! I'm getting plenty done," he stammered, trying to cover his bases. "P-promise!"

Usually she wasn't in a good mood when she came flying in like that, but her expression and voice told otherwise.

"No need to fret, Val, I know you haven't been getting anything done. Neither have I," she said with a smile. "But I brought you a little something to ease the burden."

She shook the bag playfully before quickly pulling out some of the contents. Val had a feeling as to what it was, he pretty much already knew as she began to wrap up the greens around the thin paper. Euda seemed a bit too good at it, from his perspective. Not that he had ever partaken of the bud before. His parents had had strict rules about that sort if stuff and Val was perhaps too good a son at times.

He honestly didn't mind that his boss was lighting up, the lighter in her hand getting a strong ember burning on the tip of her joint. If anything, it was just a tad awkward having this happen out of the blue. Val had no choice but to watch her inhale a long drag, the end glowing bright as the smoke filled her lungs. Her demeanor quickly relaxed, her stiff shoulders going lax. She leaned back and exhaled, blowing smoke into the air, sighing happily as the first dose began to work its magic.

"That's the stuff… all the stress and aches gone. You take a puff, Val, work out those kinks in your body."

She extended her hand, offering the tightly wrapped medicine to him. His first instinct was to refuse, mostly out of courtesy, to let her have it all, but also because he didn't want to look silly in front of her. Val knew he'd choke like a fool on his first drag.

"N-no thanks, Miss Euda, that's all yours to use. I don't want to use your supply when you need it-"

"Oh, hush, you sweet-hearted dummy. I can easily get all that I want, but I would also rather not order you to take it." She sucked in another hit, once more relaxing as her aches were wiped away. "Now, try it, I can already tell you're new to this. If you don't like it, I'll finish it off myself."

Euda seemed genuinely concerned for his health. The stress  _ had _ been getting to him, even affecting his sleep the last few days, and it's not like this was his parents' home. If she allowed it and offered it, why not partake? He sheepishly took it from her, clumsily holding it between his lips. Val took in a deep breath and, predictably, flubbed it. His lungs were flooded with the strong-scented smoke, deprived too much of oxygen. 

He coughed and sputtered, his own puffs of smoke coming out from his nostrils and mouth as he tried to regain his composure. Val wasn't sure what to say, what the lingo even was, and tried to better himself in his boss' eyes with the dumbest thing he could ever say.

"T-that was… oof, that was a strong  _ doink _ , right there…"

Euda just stared, a broad grin on her face as he embarrassed himself in front of her. "A strong  _ what _ ?"

"Strong d-doink? Is that not what people call them?"

"Gods no! At least, no one I've ever met. Where in the world did you hear someone call it that?"

"S-somewhere…" 

Val fell silent, too shamed to say another word. He was uncomfortable, too conflicted with all his feelings to figure out what to say to recover his wounded ego. Euda felt guilty, at least guiltier than usual. Perhaps it was the weed or the situation, but she knew how to fix it. She slid off the desk, bending down in front of her secretary. Slowly, she took another hit from the wonder-drug, but did something new this time. 

He went stiff as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Her tongue spread his mouth open, her lungs exhaling the smoke right into his. Val breathed deep of her second-hand high, feeling the effects of the marijuana within a few seconds. She repeated, feeding him another drag, and another. Before he knew it, most all his pain was gone, his muscles relaxed as could be.

"See? Nothing tough about it. You just have to go slow, inhale only what you can handle, then hold it and let it work its magic…," she murmured, standing back up. "Is it me… or is it warm in here?"

Euda's hands went to her chest, her strapless dress making her feel claustrophobic suddenly. She pulled it down without another thought, exposing her breasts to her young secretary. Her skin, normally pale, was a warm red, her skin a bit sweaty. The designer lowered herself further, now squatting on her high heels as Val gazed at her naked chest. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her lacy, white panties from under her skirt. His heart skipped a few beats, his mind instantly filled with perverse thoughts.

How could he stop himself? Her boobs were hanging free right in front of him!

Naturally, this caused a tightness to form his his pants. He fidgeted, trying to hide his growing erection, but failed. Euda chuckled, plumes of smoke bursting from her nose. She had no qualms with nudity or sex, so his reactions were beyond humorous; they were quite enticing. Val was speechless as she handed him the joint, her hands going to work in undoing his pants. Within seconds, the extremely focused fashion expert had her young, male secretary's cock on display.

She hummed, lost to her thoughts as her hand wrapped around his sensitive shaft. Val sucked in a deep gasp as pleasure filled his tired nerves, taking another hit of his own to heighten the experience. He had never felt so relaxed about this sort of stuff; he had always tried to prove something, when nothing needed proving. To finally sit back and relax was a whole pleasure all its own. Euda jerked his member, skin rolling, precum oozing out with each stroke from her firm hand.

The room slowly grew more pungent, wisps of smoke billowing about as the smoked a few more joints. Euda was now busy sucking him off, spit soaking his prick with her tongue and lips. Val moaned weakly, muscles relaxed to the point they felt like gelatine. He simply watched, loving every moment, as his boss sucked him off. 

Part way through, she motioned to him, taking the roll and taking another deep breath. She exhaled the smoke across his dick, the warm, sticky air buffeting his skin. Somehow, the simple act made his manhood ache and twitch with desire. Euda could feel his muscles tense, her own mind thinking only if the tasty treat that awaited her at the end.

"So how is it, Val? Some MJ with a BJ?" She asked, running her tongue up his frenulum. "Nothing beats some casual, calm, easy sex… just feel free to bust whenever you want."

"I will… Euda," he muttered, taking a hit. "Shouldn't being now, and I think I'm pretty pent up, too."

She chuckled, taking his prick down her throat, gagging herself on his manhood. Strands of spit followed her as she pulled off. "Oh, how romantic! A nce, big, sticky load a cum, for your very own boss? Don't you hold back on me~"

Her panties were visibly stained as she tried to rush him to his climax. She wasn't thinking solely about herself getting off, for once. He could here the wet, throaty noises she made a she sucked and blew. Val rested a hand on her head, coaxing her to play the angles he loved best. This reversal felt so good, to have a tiny bit of control when he was always the bottom rung. That little bit of pleasure was what began to push him over, his hips beginning to kick as his muscles went into overdrive. 

"Come for me, Val, coat my tongue in your hot seed.~"

He would, of course, do just that. His prostate clenched seconds later, rhythmically firing his load across her outstretched tongue. She hummed, happy as could be as her assistant came into her mouth, tongue white with seed. The bitter, salty taste was a wonderful complement to the weed they had been sharing. Her high couldn't have gone any higher, even as his orgasm petered out and a few, final strands landed across her chest. Euda even went so far as to take another big drag, combining the two flavors together holding in the hit as she swallowed down the sticky, hot spunk.

"Oh, fuck…," Euda blurted out as she gasped for breath. "Shit, that's good… feeling better Val?"

"I sure am," he said casually, squeezing the last of his sperm from his softening member. "Maybe we can finally get some work done."

They finished the last two hits, back to back, pressing together for one last kiss as they swapped smoke between themselves. Her tongue tasted a bit funny, though, a wad passing between them. It was no doubt a trace taste of her load, but that didn't stop him from finishing the embrace. Euda groaned happily as they finished leaning back to pull her top back up.

"Well, if you can get at least… a third of the remaining papers done, I can promise something even better tonight.~"

She trotted off, juices visibly leaking from between her legs, and leaving an extremely motivated secretary behind. He could only imagine what was better than that. It almost got him hard again just imagining something better, but that wouldn't do him any good, now. Val needed to concentrate, so he could get s second run in with the mellow, calm Euda he now found that he liked so much.


End file.
